


Beacon's Watch

by VerBeek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerBeek/pseuds/VerBeek





	1. An Honest Soul

**Welcome to Beacon's WATCH! My first original story, and one that you will hopefully enjoy. Fair warning things are going to go off the rails pretty damn quickly, so hang on folks it's gonna be a bumpy ride! I do not own Overwatch or RWBY...the hype of Volume 5 has taken me and this is the result...that is all. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Beacon's Watch Chapter I**

**An Honest Soul**

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds as Lena darted down the alleyway, her sneakers beating a frantic crescendo against the pavement. Leaping over a downed trashcan the hood of her neon blue hoodie fell away letting her spiked brown hair bob in the wind as she raced on. The partial light of the moon tracing across her orange goggles, illuminating the determined look on her face. As she ran the book bag on her back bounced about, filling the air with a metallic clanking.

Grimacing slightly she stepped up her pace, sliding around a corner before leaping on top of a dumpster using it to vault over a low chain link fence. She hit the ground running and skidded to next to an apartment building, looking about frantically she noticed that the ladder leading up wasn't lowered. Grunting with frustration she backed up and then raced forward, kicking off the wall to gain enough height to latch onto the lowest tier of the staircase. Pulling herself up she continued upward at a near breakneck pace, narrowly managing to escape the ministrations of a large friendly dog around the third story, which had left the front of her hoodie a slobbery mess.

A few minutes later she reached the top of the apartment building, and ground to a stop, looking down to check her watch. After a cursory glance her deep brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes!" Lena cried, leaping up and punching the air, "New Record!"

Letting out a long sigh of relief, she dropped her pack next to the raised doorway leading down into the apartment and then headed towards the slapped together hut she'd set up a couple years ago. The Big Guy had done much of the building, slapping together the lid of a dumpster with several two meter length pieces of rebar. Glass bottles turned into lights hung down from the ceiling, shining warm multicolored light across the inside. Several small tables decked out in art supplies filled the left hand side next to a liberally painted wicker chair while on the right hand side a large recliner sat beside a large table holding several tool boxes. Between the chairs was a mini fridge and before it in the center of the room was a beaten up metal table with a box and piece of notebook paper on it.

Tracer smiled and walked over to it, picking up the letter and quickly skimming the page, "Sorry I had to finish some stuff up at the shop, be back soon. I did what you asked with your guns, the second trigger is primed, and changed the locking mechanism, have fun. -W"

"Thanks Big Guy," Tracer said, a big grin crossing her face as she opened the box and reached inside, and pulled out her upgraded gun. It had a single barrel, sleek body painted a vibrant cerulean with the name Tracemaker painted in white along the barrel. She spun it around her index finger triggering the reload function, the silver cylinder behind the barrel spinning open to reveal an empty canister. Digging around in the box, Tracer pulled out several thing cylinders, filled with different colored glowing gel. Selecting two neon blue cylinders she slotted them into the canister which spun shut. She reached in grabbed hold of the other gun and repeated the process, selecting a bright crimson gel this time.

She then shook back her sleeves, revealing white vambraces that she maglocked the pistols to, barrel first the grip folding down over top of it, giving the vambraces a winged appearance.

"Perfect fit, nice job Winnie." Tracer muttered to herself, cracking open the mini ridge, grabbing a bottle of water and ducking out the hut and sitting down next to her backpack. Staring up into the night sky she could just make out the distant lights coming off Beacon Tower.

Bending over she opened up her backpack, pulling out several sheaves of carefully folded cardboard, and several cans of spray paint. Walking around to the other side of the raised doorway she moved a tarp out of the way revealing a carefully painted mural of Beacon Academy.

"Tomorrow I'll get to see the real thing, so I might as well finish you tonight eh?" Tracer said, smiling playfully as she beacon covering the previously painted areas with her cardboard stencils.

For the next hour or two Tracer finished the last details on the mural, and after she was down sat back, snapped a quick picture of it with her scroll and then sat down on the edge of the roof, wondering what was taking Winston so long.

"Come on Big Guy where are yo-." Her inner monologue was cut off silently by a loud gunshot followed by a fearful scream.

Tracer bolted to her feet, and without a second thought leapt off the building, kicking off sharply her entire body wreathing itself in blue energy for a moment before what felt like a second later her feet touched the ground and she took off running, heading in the direction of the scream. Sliding up behind a dumpster she skidded to a stop and then cautiously peered around catching sight of three armed men, an armed woman with vibrant purple hair and a girl around her age with bright red hair fearfully hugging herself.

"What more do you want?" The girl cried, scared tears brimming in her eyes, "I've given you everything I have."

She nodded hesitantly at the one man who held a green leather purse and a scroll along with a set of necklaces.

All of the attackers were dressed in black shirts with torn up sleeves, raggedy green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and combat boots. The woman wore a purple leather vest over her shirt and held a rather dangerous looking knife with a dull purple glow to the hilt. The remains thugs were armed to varying degrees.

"She has a point Wisteria." The one said, standing off to the side a slapped together pistol in his hand, "Junior said he had a gig for us tonight, we have to get moving."

"Don't tell me what I already know Reg." Wisteria snapped callously, stalking towards the girl, licking her lips as her eyes tracked across the girl's face, "Besides, she hasn't given us everything."

At that moment Tracer's world seemed to slow down, her mind frozen yet she was already on her feet, blue energy snapping and coursing across her body. She shouldered past Wisteria, and protectively hugged the girl to her chest. In that moment she felt her semblance kick in again, as her life rewound yet the girl stayed in her arms until they found themselves standing next to Tracer's hideout.

"What..what just happened?!" The girl cried, shakily pushing herself out of Tracer's arms.

Tracer however grabbed hold tighter and spun around taking the startled girl away from the edge of the building, sending her stumbling into the recliner, "I'll explain later, are you okay?"

"I...I think so." The girl stuttered, the fear fading from her eyes as she looked over Tracer, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Tracer." Lena stated, "Now uh…"

"Emily." The girl responded, sitting forward.

"Right Emily, take this." Tracer stated, tossing the girl her scroll, "Use it to call the police and then call the first number on the list and tell them they need to get here immediately."

"O-okay, what are you going to do?" Emily queried, looking between the phone and the devil may care girl before her."

"Me?" Tracer pondered, playfully tapping the bottom of her chin, "I think I'm going to go play a little game of tag with your rather disturbing friends, be back in a flash!"

With that Tracer tipped backwards off the building, before spinning around mid-air and flash stepping to the ground, sliding her goggles down over her eyes. She took off running, pulling her guns off each arm as she went, each unfolding to their ready position.

"What was that?" Reg snapped, pointing his gun about with a hint of panic.

"Someone with a semblance obviously." Wisteria snapped, narrowed eyes searching the alley around them.

"Meaning a Huntsman." Reg fired off, his fears rising, "I don't want to get tangled up with no Huntsman, Wis! Let's get to Junior's before some maniac weidling a a gun-spear or some shit comes tearing down the alley after us."

"Get a hold of yourself." Wisteria commanded, her eyes narrowly missing Tracer as she darted behind the dumpster once again, "If it had been a Huntsman, I doubt we'd still be having this conversation…"

"About that." Tracer called, startling the assembled crooks, Reg enough for him to actually fire in her general direction. Tracer's eyes widened as the world seemed to slow again, the bullet grazing against her aura sending it into a flurry of neon blue flashes.

"Whoo, close one!" Tracer quipped, spinning her pistols playfully, "Now as I was about to say, conversations over, hand me the girls things and...you won't get embarrassingly trashed by yours truly."

"She's just a kid!" Wisteria yelled, "Shoot her!"

Tracer's smirk transformed into a determined scowl, as she ducked under the hail of pistol fire. Leaping to her feet a moment later she returned fire, pellets of glowing blue and red gel slamming into the faces and chests of Reg and the other men, while Wisteria dodged the first volley only of Tracer to whirl over her head and land a shot directly to the back of her head. Skidding to a halt on the other side of the alley, Tracer spun her guns discharging the spent canister and loaded another simultaneously.

"What is this shit?" Wisteria cried, feeling the jelly like substance on the back of her head, "It looks like fucking marmalade."

"It's my friend's special recipe." Tracer quipped, counting down on her fingers, "Just hold on a wee bit."

What followed was a series of loud pops and explosions as the patches of gel erupted into patches of biting ice or bursts of fire. Wisteria was sent careening forward, her aura flickering lightly, while Reg found much of his left arm coated in ice. One of the bandit's shirt had caught on fire while the third had ice spreading across his nose and mouth. Tracer took advantage of the chaos, punching the the latter in the fast with a harsh right cross, ducking around him to shoulder check Reg into a wall and then jump kicking the other thug in the chest as he frantically tried to rip his shirt off. She ducked under Reg's wild swing, firing a shot into his foot sealing him to the pavement with ice.

Reg responded by firing his gun several times, narrowly miss the girl as she spun like a top, ending up several feet to his left, guns at the ready.

"Missed me!" She taunted, just as Wisteria pushed herself back up to her feet, a snarl on her face.

"Enough!" Wisteria cried, reaching around her back to pull out a menacing looking machine pistol, wielding her knife in the other hand.

"I mean I'll stop, after you give me back what you took from that girl." Tracer stated, training one pistol on Reg while her other was facing Wisteria and the thugs that had scrambled over to her.

"Do you really think I'm going to roll over on my back for a little shit like you?" Wisteria asked incredulously, her finger inching towards the trigger.

"Well yeah!" Tracer stated, a genuine smile on her face, "You look like the type that likes being on their back."

Reg winced, "Oh kid, you really shouldn't have said that."

Tracer raised her eyebrows and opened her comment only for a furious scream to cut her off.

Wisteria opened fire, the other thugs following suit, laying down a hail of fire that Tracer barely had time to move out of the way of.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Wisteria shrieked, her face set in utter rage.

"You have to hit me first!" Tracer called out, changing up the ammo in her guns, inserting a dull grey gel, she then twisted the barrel of her pistols, letting a puff of grey mist escape which quickly condensed into stone which clattered to the ground.

"Get around her." Wisteria snapped, halting her fire for a moment as her mooks raced forward, only to halt as Tracer darted out and began to spin, a wall of mist forming around her. Wisteria got a quick shot off before the mist condensed, striking Tracer's aura sending a burst of blue sparks flying. Then the mist hardened forming a roughly spherical stone wall around herself.

"Clever." Wisteria remarked, stalking forward, flicking her knife into an impressive looking machete, "But now you're trapped like a rat."

She slashed against the wall, shearing off a fair amount, glaring over her shoulder at the others, who had used the interim to peel Reg off the wall, "Get to work, if I do anything tonight it's going to be making this little bitch hurt."

The others nodded and opened fire, their dust round chipping through more and more of the wall. Inside the dome Tracer was softly giggling to herself, as she fitted her guns together, forming a sleek two barreled rifle, the gel chamber's linking together to create a rather volatile dust mixture.

He joy was cut short however when Wisteria's blade sunk through the wall, ending an inch before Tracer's face, narrowly missing her nose. Standing back Tracer readied her gun, and then struck outward with the butt of the gun, shattering a hole in the stone, before rotating the gun, a large globule of red and grey gel coming free of the gun, slamming Wisteria directly in the chest.

What followed could only be described as unmitigated chaos, as the gel exploded in a cloud of fire and rock, sending Wisteria careening backwards and slamming the other goons into the walls.

"Woo!" Tracer cried, punching a fist in the air, before nearly falling to a knee exhausted from the fight.

She was unprepared then for Wisteria's blade to come flying out of the smoke and catch her directly in the chest, sending her aura in a frantic flurry. Wisteria skulked out of the smoke ignoring her similarly flickering aura and her groaning comrades. Instead she just stopped, and gestured for Tracer to come get her.

Tracer smirked cockily, and raced forward run's blazing. Refusing to budge despite the shots flying past her head, Wisteria sucked in a hefty breath of air through her nose. Holding her breath for several seconds, her lips began to take on a sickly purple color, after which she expelled the air outwards, a roiling cloud of purple gas escaping her mouth.

Lena tried and failed to skid to a stop, the purple cloud enveloping her and hitching in her throat. A coughing fit struck her a moment later, Wisteria's fist coming out of the obscuring mist to viciously strike Tracer across the face. A second punch quickly followed, striking Tracer in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, chased by a vicious kick to the chin that sent Tracer flying.

Tracer hit the ground hard, rolling several feet, guns falling free from her hands as she went. Looking up blearily she saw Wisteria stalking towards her, stooping to pick up her blade momentarily, a slasher smile slowly growing on her face as she stopped above Tracer.

"What was it?" Wisteria stated smugly, "'I'd have to hit you first' right?"

The other crooks began to gather around them, failing to notice the great shadow looming up behind them.

"It's really too bad." Wisteria continued running a finger along the flat of her blade, "You could have gone places, if you'd just minded you're own damn business. But now I'm gonna ki-."

She was cut off by the pained cry of Reg as he went flying past her, smashing into a dumpster and falling in a crumpled heap. Wisteria whirled around to spot a massive figure lifting the other thugs up and slamming them together hard enough to knock them unconscious.

"What?!" Wisteria cried, allowing Tracer to push herself to her feet shoulder checking the crook forward. The large figure looked up, their eyes glowing a menacing yellow, drawing a massive club from behind their back as the moved out of the shadows, revealing them to be an incredibly taller teenage man, with messy thick black hair, deeply tanned skin dressed in blue workshop overalls.

"Hi there." Winston stated, towering over Wisteria his konobo arching with blue electricity.

Wisteria barely had time to register what happened swung into her, slamming her into the opposite wall, shattering her aura and cracking the brick behind her slightly. Wisteria crumpled to the ground, her vision quickly blackening as the giant quickly walked past her.

"Winston!" Tracer cried in relief, wrapping her best friend in as tight a hug as she could manage, "Thank the Gods you came!"

"How many times have I told you not to go messing around with the local gangs?" Winston asked with a long suffering sigh, despite him gladly returning the hug.

"Uh...has to be going on like the tenth time right?" Tracer wondered, tapping the bottom of her chin.

"More like the thirtieth." Winston gripped, glaring around at the damage around them, "I'm just glad I got here when I did."

"So am I!" Tracer cried excitedly, "So she managed to get a hold of you?"

"If by she you mean the terrified girl you left trapped on top of the Red Lion Apartment Building, then yes she got a hold of me." Winston deadpanned, causing Tracer to freeze in her tracks, an embarrassed smile crossing her face.

"Well...um, yeah, could have planned that better." Tracer admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "But that reminds me."

Marching over to one of the unconscious crooks, she extricated a thankfully whole scroll and a slightly battered purse, "I'll be taking that thank you."

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Lena asked, gesturing around at the downed criminals.

Winston grinned, holding up several lengths of chains, "I came prepared. The police should be here soon, so all we need to do is make sure these guys are sitting here waiting for them."

He moved over to Reg, and not too carefully dragged him over to a nearby light pole and started tying him up.

"I heard these guys talking about something going down at Junior's place tonight," Tracer state nonchalantly, her devil-may-care attitude getting the better of her, "Do you think that we cou-."

"No." Winston stated, giving her a flat stare, "Besides Emily was quite worried about you, Miss "Be Back in A Flash.'"

"Really?!" Tracer asked excitedly, earning a snorting chuckle from Winston, "I mean, oh really well then we shouldn't keep her waiting much longer then should we."

"Perish the thought." Winston snarked, dragging Wisteria over to join her compatriot.

**As events transpired, Lena was not the only person sparked to impromptu heroism, though her savior was even less amused by her antics.**

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly young lady." Glynda Goodwitch stated harshly as she stalked back and forth behind a firmly cowed Ruby Rose, "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby cried defensively.

"If it were up to me," Glynda continued, ignoring the interruption, "You'd be sent home with a pat on the back," She paused taking in Ruby's hopeful grinn, "And I slap on the wrist!"

To emphasize her point she smacked the table between them with her riding crop drawing a startled yelp from the young girl.

"But," Glynda stated, fighting a sigh, "There is someone here that would like to meet you."

Glynda stepped aside, allowing an older man dressed in green-and-black attire with stark silver hair, and inquisitive brown eyes peeking above small circular glasses to enter the room. In one hand he held a steaming cup of coffee and in the other was...a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose," The man said, bending over the table to stare into her eyes, "You have silver eyes."

"Um…"Ruby began only for the man to jump immediately into the next bit of conversation.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" The man asked, nodding his head towards the tablet Glynda had been carrying around showing footage of her fight against the thieves for earlier.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered uncertainly.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked, astounded.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby admitted.

"I see." The man said, nonchalantly placing the tray of cookies in front of Ruby, who after a mere second of thought, bit into one...before almost rapidly scarfing down several more.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before." The man stated, seemingly unperturbed by the young girl's rapid decimation of the baked goods, "A dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled something around the latest cookie, earning a raised eyebrow from the man, before she swallowed and tried again, "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal...or he was until a little bit ago. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now," She undercut the next couple words with playful karate chops, "I'm all watcha, ho, hiya!"

"So I've noticed," The man said with a slight smile, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ruby stated earnestly.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah." Ruby responded honestly, "I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become and huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, might as well make a career out of it. Hehe, I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and gosh, ya know!

Glynda and the man stared at the ecstatic girl for several moments before the later spoke up, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby stated, recontaining her excitement, "You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin nodded his head, his smile widening slightly, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby returned.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, leaning forward once more.

"More than anything." Ruby said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly and looked up at Glynda who rolled her eyes and gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Well okay." Ozpin stated, smirking ever so slightly at the rush of excitement and shock that filled the young girls moonlit eyes.

**Sometime Later**

Ozpin and Glynda walked into the Headmaster's circular office, at the top of Beacon Tower the familiar click of clock gears setting a somewhat calming cadence. Ozpin tapped quickly on his scroll causing the windows to darken, and several screens to appear.

"It appears as though Miss Rose wasn't the only one partaking in late night heroics." Ozpin stated, pulling up a video of Tracer and Winston fighting off the crooks.

"Lena T. Racer and Winston Yueliang, they show great promise...though Miss Racer could learn to think before leaping." Glynda noted, "They'll do quite well at Beacon."

"I agree, they'll make remarkable Huntsman, as will young Miss Rose." Ozpin stated with an incline of his head, "But I believe they could be something much more."

"What do you mean sir?' Glynda asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ozpin was silent for several moments as he typed away at his tablet, images of several young men and women appeared on the screen. One image showed a tall girl with vibrant red hair expertly defeating a set of opponents in a ring, another detailing a smaller girl in a vibrant pink outfit and a tall boy with long black hair decimating a horde of Beowolves, and one of the last showed a long blonde haired girl utterly destroying a bar followed by that screen erupting into static.

"The world is in need of hope again," Ozpin stated, gesturing at the screens, "It needs heroes, people that can make them believe again. It needs the Watch."

"Sir, The Watch was shut down for a reason." Glynda stated, "The Events in Mantle are still on the World Council's mind, they would never approve."

"The Council is blind." Ozpin stated, his hands tightening, "They believe that we are safe, yet her plans are clearly in motion. Heightened Grimm activity on all of the Kingdoms borders, the clear rise of organized crime, heightened aggression between Faunus and Humans. We are racing towards an unfortunate tipping point, and if we are to win we need to gain a foothold."

He leaned over the counter, his eyes meeting the image of Ruby's silver eyes, "The old Watch was soured by rivalries and manipulations, but we need it to return, with honest souls at the helm."

**And so ends chapter one, next time Beacon Academy, introductions of characters old and those new yet still familiar. This is my first truly original story, one that I have been planning and reworking for quite some time. So as to Tracer's admittedly odd weaponry, I wanted a way to one show off Winston's inventive genius and two be able to differentiate her weapon from Ren's. Now before you ask, is Winston a Faunus, yes, yes he is and his trait isn't one that can be hidden by bows. Also for reference, Winston is standing at about 7'9" so most everyone are gonna be looked up at out peanut butter loving giant. I'm mulling over possibly making the Faunus a bit more animalistic...but that is on the back burner at the moment. Any questions or comments will be answered promptly. So Merry Christmas, Happy Soon to be Yule, and Happy Late Hanukkah VerBeek Signing Off!**


	2. Introductions Part I

**Welcome to Beacon’s WATCH! My first original story, and one that you will hopefully enjoy. Fair warning things are going to go off the rails pretty damn quickly, so hang on folks it’s gonna be a bumpy ride! I do not own Overwatch or RWBY...the hype of Volume 5 has taken me and this is the result...that is all. ENTER...pretty much everyone else you know and love, plus two new additions. Italics are inner-thoughts**

**Beacon’s Watch Chapter II**   
**Introductions Part I**

_“You want to come to my school?” Ozpin asked, leaning forward once more._

_“More than anything.” Ruby said, a hint of desperation in her voice._

_Ozpin’s eyes widened slightly and looked up at Glynda who rolled her eyes and gave a noncommittal grunt._

_“Well okay.” Ozpin stated, smirking ever so slightly at the rush of excitement and shock that filled the young girls moonlit eyes._

**A day later…High Above the Vale Skyline, in a Swan-Wing Air Bus Heading to Beacon**

Ruby’s face contorted into an embarrassed grimace as her sister pulled her into a bone cracking hug.

“I can’t believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me!” Yang Xiao Long cried, a bright smile on her face as she aggressively squeezed her sister to her. She was about a head taller, with vibrant lilac eyes and a mane of golden hair that stood in contrast with her sisters shorter black-and-red bob cut. Compared to Ruby’s rather conservative black-and-red outfit of a long sleeve blouse, skirt, stocking and combat boots accompanied by her length red cloak and black ammo belt, a silver rose shaped brooch clasped to it, Yang’s outfit was rather haphazard and showy.

A brown leather jacket over a low cut yellow crop top, both of which ended above her belly button, and black mini-shorts covered from the back with pleated leather half skirt that continued into a see-through white fabric, her ammo belts sat on the brown belt it hung from, a bright golden flaming heart emblazoned on the right-hand side of the skirt, the same symbol was sticked into the crop top over her left breast. To complete her outfit she wore a purple handkerchief tied around her left leg, black finger-less gloves, knee high orange socks and brown combat boots. A yellow-and-black metallic bracelet hung on each wrist, glinting lightly in the midday sun.

“This is the best day ever!” Yang continued, hugging her sister even tighter.

“Please stop.” Ruby croaked out, struggling slightly against her sibling’s embrace.

“But I’m so proud of you!” Yang cried, releasing her sister, a giddy smile on her face.

“Really, sis, it was nothing.” Ruby dissuaded, looking around nervously, as a rather chipper girl and a monstrously tall walked past.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, gesturing wildly, “What you did last night was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you’re the bee’s knees!”

“I don’t want to be the ‘bee’s knees, okay?” Ruby cried slightly panicked, “I don’t want to be any kinds of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.”

“What’s with you?” Yang asked, shooting her sister a questioning look, “Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course I’m excited...I just…” Ruby sighed, “I got moved ahead two years. I don’t want people to think I’m special or anything.”

Yang’s face softened into a somewhat motherly smile as she threw her arm around Ruby, “But you are special.”

* * *

 

Taking her eyes of the video-screen before her, Tracer adjusted her jacket for what must have been the tenth time as she stared around at her soon to be classmates. A taller blonde boy caught her eye as leaned against the wall opposite them, his face slowly turning a sickly shade of green.

“He looks nervous.” Tracer said, nudging Winston and nodding in the boys direction. Her companion was dressed in a black turtleneck, a set of burnt orange pants, and a similarly colored set of finger-less gloves in place of shoes. Over which he wore a set of greyed plasteel vambraces, gauntlets and chest piece. Completing the entire look was a slightly disheveled lab coat with the sleeves missing, and a large burnt orange half moon with the outlining of a smiling face in white on the back. His kanabo rested along his right shoulder, the end sparking ever so slightly.

“You look nervous.” Winston noted, pushing his glasses up as he turned to look at the student she was nodding at, “He looks like he’s about to be sick.”

“Pfft, I’m not nervous...” Tracer began to say, only for Winston to shoot a knowing look over his glasses at her, “Okay so I’m nervous...how’d you notice.”

“You fidget while you’re nervous.” Winston deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow at her, “Well actually you never stop fidgeting, it just gets worse when your nervous.”

Tracer stuck her tongue out at him, before looking down at herself once more. Her grandmother’s brown flight jacket fit her surprisingly well, as did the bright yellow goggles that were currently perched in her spiked brown hair. Underneath the jacket she wore a simple white light yellow shirt and white scarf. She wore a set of paint stained light blue leggings and her slightly marred blue-and-yellow running shoes. Stitched into the left shoulder of her jacket was a light blue clock with the wings of a bird in place of hands. Her guns were holstered on her wrists, jutting out like a pair of shark fin.

Her mind screeched to a halt as video-screen changed to a news channel, revealing an image of a snide looking man with vibrant orange hair, dark green eyes with just a touch of eyeshadow around his left eye, dressed in a red-lined white coat a grey scarf and black shirt.

“Wanted Criminal Roman Torchwick launched another daring raid last night against a local dust shop.” The reporter stated, “However thanks to the quick thinking and actions of a yet unnamed Huntress, his plan was foiled.”

A video appeared on screen of a small figure with a red hood and black-and-red skirt took several criminals to task with what appeared to be an absolutely massive scythe.

“Whoa.” Tracer said looking around, noticing several other people were marveling at the rapid paced decimation of the crooks, “Who is that?”

“Judging by her reaction I’d say the girl about ten feet to your left.” Winston stated, carefully examining the girl’s fighting style. Tracer meanwhile, turned to look excitedly, catching sight of a proudly beaming…blonde beauty of a girl and a rapidly reddening girl who was dressed exactly like the one in the video and who now appeared to be trying to hide inside her cape.

“Stare any harder and you’ll burn a roll through her chest.” Winston joked, causing Tracer to whirl around with a blush on her face nearly as impressive as the hooded girl.

“Shut up.” Tracer stated, playfully punching him in the arm, drawing a chuckle as he turned back to the video-screen.

“If any information on Roman Torchwick’s whereabouts or those of his accomplices please contact Vale Police Department.” The reporter finished, “Back to you, Lisa.”

“Thank you Cyril.” Lisa Lavender stated, with a coached smile, “In other news this Saturday’s Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.”

Winston’s expression fouled, a low growl reverberating in his chest. Lena reached out and squeezed his hand, which instinctively closed around her’s utterly enveloping it.

“You alright?” Lena asked.

“Yeah.” Winston said, shaking his head slightly, “Just some bad memories.”

“The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...” Lisa began to say before the news feed disappeared, being replaced with the visage of a stern looking woman with white blonde hair pulled up in a bun, vibrant green eyes behind ovular glasses, dressed in a white blouse, black high waisted pencil skirt and frayed purple cape.

“Hello and welcome to Beacon.” The woman stated with a rather proper tone.

“Who’s that?” Tracer asked.

“That’s…” Winston began to say before a somewhat snarky female voice cut him off.

“Glynda Goodwitch, Combat Instructor and Vice Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Graduated Top of her class at Atlas Academy, was in line to be the next Member of the Watch, never picked a code-name. Her weapon is a riding crop which she uses in tandem with her semblance, telekinesis, to great effect. Rumor has it as well that she was once involved with General Ironwood back at Atlas.” The voice rattled off rapidly, barely seeming to take a breath in between.

Lena and Winston looked over, spotting for the first time a very short girl with long brown hair pulled back behind her ears with the help of a pink headband, deep giddy brown eyes, a bright pink bubble of gum appearing on her lips, and pink markings somewhat resembling whiskers on her face. She was dressed in a long sleeved lavender shirt, tan leather gloves that ended at the wrist, low waisted khaki jeans, with tan leather padding along the hips and down the sides of the legs and brown combat boots that ended below the shin. Boldly emblazoned on the front of her shirt was a twisting green mushroom cloud with a pair of rabbit ears. The most definitive feature however was the massive pink metallic looking pack strapped to her back.

“What was that?” Tracer asked, eyeing the girl with a hint of wariness.

“Her bio.” The girl stated, nonchalantly, her neck craning up to try and make eye-contact with Winston, “You’re very tall.”

“So I’ve been told.” Winston deadpanned, “What exactly do you mean by her ‘bio’?”

“Oh all the big Huntsman and Huntresses have them!” The girl went on, pulling out her scroll to snap a quick picture of Winston’s befuddled face, “Especially those who are linked to the Watch! And after I Reach the Top of Beacon, I’m going to have one too!”

“Got to admire the enthusiasm.” Lena muttered, getting a soft chuckle from Winston, “My names Lena and this ‘very tall’ gentleman is Winston.”

“Nice to meet you.” The giant stated, realigning his glasses slightly as he smiled.

“I’m Hana, Hana Song.” The girl stated with a vibrant smile, “Good to meet you too, hope I see you around Beacon….or on the Leader-boards!”

And with that the girl disappeared just as suddenly as she appeared, milling back into the crowd of students that were watching Glynda’s holographic introduction.

“Well she was..unique.” Tracer offered, as Winston shook his head, fighting to hide a smile.

* * *

 

Jaune held his stomach, as his vision continued to spiral, the nerves fighting to overcome him. He managed to catch the tail end of Glynda’s speech as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, stumbling as he did so.

“You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy.” Glynda explained, “Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is you’re duty to uphold it.”

Jaune stumbled again accidentally bumping into a ebony haired girl beside him.

“Sorry.” He slurred out before firmly clamping his mouth shut again as the vertigo hit him once more.

“Oh it’s okay” The girl began to say, before pausing a look of worry on her face, “Are you alright?”

Jaune made to say something only for another wave of vertigo to hit him almost sending him to the floor.

The girl grabbed onto him with a surprising amount of strength, and then began rifling around on several pouches on her waist, before seemingly finding what she was looking for.

“Here, eat this, it should help.” The girl said, her face spiraling around so quickly Jaune couldn’t barely make anything out. He made to object only to find the girl suddenly shove whatever was in her hand in his mouth and then oddly stroke his neck forcing him to swallow it and the wave of bile that had been approaching.

Jaune stumbled away from her and found to his delighted surprise the world was starting to right itself, the feeling of nausea slowly receding.

“Thank you.” He said, turning back around to face the girl and felt his heart aggressively skip a beat. Looking up at him just a tad was the face of a well Jaune hastened to think ‘breathtakingly” beautiful girl. Her skin was a warm mocha color, and her eyes, which were still looking him over with almost motherly concern were a deep golden brown, the left one having strange black tattoo around it. She wore a blue barre over a long wave of ebony hair, a long dark blue leather jacket a purple undershirt, black leather pants with dark blue armor plating above the knees and on the shins, and black leather shoes that ended above her ankle. Several blue leather pouches hung around her waist, and over her shoulder was a black cloth bag with a white hawk’s claw holding an ankh.

“Feeling better?” She asked, with a friendly smile.

“Uh...yeah loads better.” Jaune said, shaking himself back to reality slightly, “What was that exactly?”

“A herbal remedy my mother taught me.” The girl stated, patting her bag affectionately, “It’s supposed to help with nausea.”

“Well it worked alright.” Jaune said, standing up a bit straighter, “I feel great!”

“I’m glad.” The girl stated, reaching her hand out for a hand shake, “I’m Ana Amari, good to meet you....”

“Jaune, Jaune Arc.” He responded, shaking her hand happily, “Right back at you.”

“I can’t believe I’m finally here.” Ana stated, looking around excitedly, though Jaune noticed for just a second a hint of worry in her eyes, “Beacon Academy...it almost feels like a dream.”

As the quiet guilt began building inside him once more, he found himself refocusing on Glynda’s voice, “You’ve demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.”

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed, joining her by the window, spotting Beacon Academy in the distance. He could just make out Beacon Tower, it’s top wreathed in glowing green light, “A dream.”

* * *

 

“Wow!” Ruby sighed excitedly, joining many of the other students at the window, “You can Signal from up here!”

“I guess home isn’t that far away.” She murmured, feeling Yang’s arm back around her.

“Beacon’s our home now.” Yang stated reassuringly, looking around at the assembled teens around her, “And I have a feeling we’re going to have a great time here.”

A few steps away, Tracer excitedly hugged Winston, who responded by ruffling her hair. Next to them Hana, quickly snapped a picture of the view smiling happily to herself, while Jaune and Ana shared a friendly smile.

About a half-an-hour later the students found themselves landing at Beacon, and made to depart the ship.

Ruby and Yang made there way through the crowd, staring around in barely contained awe as they looked about their new home.

“Wow!” They sighed simultaneously, looking around at the picturesque school grounds around them. Above them several conical towers and blocky white marble building soared and higher still was Beacon Tower, the pendulums of the great clock tower glowing a vibrant emerald green even in the late day sun.

“The view from Vale’s got nothing on this.” Yang stated, gesturing around appreciatively.

Ruby meanwhile had been suddenly distracted by the numerous students around her...or more specifically their weapons.

“Ooh! Ooh! Sis!” Ruby cried, her eyes gleaming excitedly, “That kid has a collapsible staff! And she’s got a fire sword! And he’s got a giant electric kanabo!”

Ruby made to follow after the giant of a student, only for Yang pull her back by her hood.

“Easy there, little sister.” Yang said, turning Ruby to face her, “They’re just weapons.”

“Just weapons?” Ruby gasped, affronted, “They’re an extension of ourselves! They’re a part of us! Ooh they’re so cool!”

“Well why can’t you swoon over you’re own weapon?” Yang joked, shaking her head at her sisters actions, “Aren’t you happy with it?”

There were a quick succession of metallic clicking noises, and the sound of a blade being unsheathed as Ruby opened Crescent Rose, and began snuggling it like a newborn puppy.

“Of course I’m happy with Crescent Rose.” Ruby stated, swinging it around accidentally nearly hitting several other students who leapt out of the way, “I’m just really excited to see new ones. It’s like meeting new people...but better.”

“Speaking of new people...I think you might want to but CR away.” Yang noted, glancing around at the small throng of people that had stopped to stare, murmuring amongst themselves.

Ruby took one glance around, turned bright crimson and then collapsed her weapon reholstering it on the magnetic plate at the back of her belt.

“Oh gosh they’re all staring at me.” Ruby muttered, glancing around nervously.

“Face it little sis, normal knees are a thing of the past.” Yang joked, pulling Ruby’s hood down over her face, “You might as well try and make some new friends out of the deal.”

“But why would I need new friends when I have you?” Ruby questioned, lifting her hood back up.

Yang smiled guiltily for several seconds, just as several teens around Yang’s age started heading in their direction, “Well...my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up ya know, I’ll see you later alright?”

“Wait! Yang do you really have to go?” Ruby asked, nervously looking around.

Yang paused, and gave her sister a warm smile, bending down to look her straight in the eyes, “You’ll be fine without me for a few hours Ruby, just try to mingle a bit okay? Promise me?”

Ruby grumbled slightly, before halfheartedly nodding her head, “I promise.”

“Love you.” Yang stated matter-a-factly, before pulling Ruby into a tight hug.

“Love you too.” Ruby said, returning the hug and then watching a bit cowed as Yang went to go talk to her friends.

“ _What now?_ ” Ruby thought to herself, her anxiety starting to eat away at her, “ _Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don’t know what I’m doing!_ ”

Her somewhat panicked inner monologue ground to a halt, as she ran into a luggage trolley, knocking it prone and sending her and the luggage clattering to the ground.

“What are you doing?” A slightly snobbish voice cried in shock, as Ruby’s head popped out of the head of luggage.

“Uh...sorry.” Ruby said meekly, looking up into the face of a monumentally peeved girl with white-blue eyes the left of which was marked by a faint vertical scar, pale skin, and long white hair brought up into a slightly skewed bun-ponytail combo held back by a tiara. She wore a high-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem and white high-heeled boots Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. A small apple pendant hung around her neck and on her waist, Ruby taking particular note of, was a Multi-Action Dust Rapier.

“Sorry?” The girl snapped, pointing at Ruby, “Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?”

“Uh…” Ruby muttered, trying to placate the girl by handing over a piece of the luggage.

“Give me that.” The girl demanded, snatching it from Ruby’s hand and quickly opening it to check the contents, “This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.”

She reached inside the box and pulled out a vial of faintly glowing red powder, while Ruby just stated at her in a daze, “What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy!”

With each word she shook the bottle of dust, the cork having loosened from the fall releasing a faint cloud of powder with each shake. Ruby made to defend herself only to inhale a considerable amount of dust up her nose.

“Are you even listening to me?” The girl snapped, “Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?”

In response Ruby let out a roaring sneeze which quickly turned into a billowing explosion of fire, ice and lightning as the Dust ignited from the pure force of the sneeze. The other girl caught the full brunt of the sneeze, causing the bottle of dust to go flying clattering across the stonework till it came to rest at the feet of a passerby who knelt to pick it up. All around the court yard several students went on edge, drawing weapons and looking genuinely befuddled at the cloud of Dust now in their midst.

“Unbelievable!” The girl cried, glaring furiously at Ruby her entire person covered in soot, “This is _exactly_ the kind of thing I was talking about?”

“Exactly? You’ve had this happen before?” Ruby joked sheepishly, only to wither under the look the other girl shot her, “I’m really, really sorry!”

“Ugh! You complete _dolt_!” The other girl cried, ramping up for an even more blown out tirade, “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?”

“Well...I..” Ruby stuttered, once again becoming aware of the crowd milling about around her.

“This isn’t your ordinary combat school.” The girl stated, cattily, “It’s not just sparing and practice you know. We’re here to fight monsters, so watch were you’re going!”

“I said I was sorry, princess!” Ruby cried, finally snapping under the girl’s tirade.

“It’s heiress actually.” A calm feminine voice stated from off to the side.

The girls looked over to spot a fair skinned girl with intelligent amber eyes, and long black hair held back by a large black bow. She was dressed in a black buttoned vest over a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts. Alongside that she wore black low-heeled black boots, black and purple leggings, a small black scarf, and a mess of black ribbon tied around each wrist. On both thighs was the image of a white flower, all petals pointing skyward. In one hand she head a well-worn brown book and in the other she held the missing bottle of Dust.

“Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl states, eyeing the both of them.

Weiss smiled smugly, “Finally! Some recognition!”

Blake’s eyebrows rose slightly, “The same company infamous for it’s controversial labor forces and questionable business practices.”

Ruby let out a light chuckled before clamping her mouth shut as Weiss began fuming once more.

“Wha- How dare you-The nerve of...Ugh!” Weiss snarled, marching up to the other girl, snatching the dust from her hand and then storming off.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Ruby called after her, letting out a long sigh as she turned to the other girl, “I guess I’m not the only one having a rough first day. So what’s…”

She froze, taken aback that the girl who had been next to her barely a minute before was walking away from her seemingly lost in the book she was holding.

Ruby stares after her for several moments, before noticing the eyes on her once more and just collapses to the ground on her back,

“Welcome to Beacon…” She muttered, staring up at the sky only for a shadow to fall across her a moment later.

“You look like you could use a friend.” A friendly male voice stated, the sun disappearing to reveal a blonde boy with deep blue eyes dressed in a hodgepodge of white armor, black-and red hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers and brown fingertip-less gloves. Behind him smiling warmly was a dark skinned girl with golden eyes dressed in all blue.

The boy reached out a hand and helped Ruby to her feet, “The names Jaune, and this is Ana.”

“Ruby.” She responded, smiling cautiously.

“Are you alright?” Ana asked, looking her over, “We saw you get caught in that dust explosion.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Ruby responded, looking over at Jaune again, “Aren’t you that guy that looked like he was going to vomit on the ride up here?”

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is motion sickness is a very viable problem. One that could have gotten a lot worse if Ana hadn’t helped me out. Thanks again by the way.” Jaune stated at the trio walked through the courtyard.

“Jaune that’s the sixth time you told me thank you.” Ana laughed, “That’s enough, please.”

“Hey I’m just glad you got there before I puked on someone's shoes.” Jaune joked, “That would have been embarrassing.”

“You want to talk about embarrassing?” Ruby asked, a bit morose, “I sneezed and nearly blew someone up! Oh gosh I still feel like people are staring at me.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Jaune stated, smiling warmly, “Also I just realized, that we're lacking proper introductions.”

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ana stated, holding out her hand for Ruby to shake it, "Ana Amari."

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." Ruby said, returning the handshake, looking up at Jaune, "And you are?"

She gestured at Jaune, who stopped in front of the two girls, and grinned goofily, “Jaune Arc, short, sweet rolls, off the tongue-the ladies love it.”

Ruby and Ana shared a look, the former asking skeptically, “Do they?”

Jaune deflated slightly, “They will.” He glanced in Ana’s direction before amending his statement, “Well I hope they will...I mean my mom always say that...never mind.”

The trio walked on in awkward silence for several seconds, before an idea popped into Ruby’s head, “So uh I got this thing.”

As she said that she unsheathed Crescent Rose, sending the scythe blade plunging into the ground.

“Whoa!” Jaune cried, stepping backwards, “Is that scythe?”

“It’s also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.” Ruby stated, proudly.

“A-wha…?” Jaune asked, slightly awed.

“It’s also a gun.” Ana stated, watching Ruby cock the rifle, “One after my own heart actually.”

“Oh really?” Jaune asked, watching as Ana pulled a roughly blue ovoid object from behind her back, which in her hands quickly transformed into what looked like a fusion of a crossbow and a sniper rifle.

“Ooooh, a Collapsible Quick-shot Crossbow Rifle!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly, “I haven’t seen one of those before! Does it have an alt-mode?”  
Ana, smiled and quickly disassembled her weapon leaving a scoped pistol in one hand and a hand crossbow in the other.

“Awesome!” Ruby squealed, both girl’s turning to look at Jaune, “What about you Jaune?”

“Oh uh well I’ve got this sword.” Jaune said, drawing a rather plain blade from the scabbard on his hip. The blade was a bit dull and chipped in places, while the hilt was made of a golden metal and cerulean leather hand-grip.

“Oooooh!” Ruby exclaimed, her eyes tracking up the length of the blade.

“Yeah and I’ve got a shield too.” Jaune stated, fitting the the scabbard to his wrist where it expanded into a gold trimmed white heater shield with a two golden arches in the center.

“So what do they do?” Ruby asked, gently poking the shield which caused it to spasm out and pop off Jaune’s arm who barely managed to catch it and lock it back into place on his arm.

“Well...the shield gets smaller.” Jaune said a bit nervously, “So...when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away…”

“But...wouldn’t it still weigh the same?” Ana asked, holstering her own weapons.

“Yeah it does.” Jaune admitted, slumping a tad.

“Well, I’m kind of a dork when it comes to weapons,” Ruby said, holstering Crescent Rose, “As you may have noticed. So I guess I might have gone a little overboard when designing mine.”

“Wait. You made that?” Jaune asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Ana also had a rather impressed look on her face.

“Of course!” Ruby said, beaming with pride, “All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn’t you make yours?”

“Yes though I had a bit of assistance from my mother with the design.” Ana said, the others missing the melancholy that flashed in her eyes, “What about you Jaune?”

“It’s a hand-me-down.” Jaune admitted, “My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war. And my Grandfather used it when he joined the Watch.”

“Your Grandfather fought for the Watch?!” Ruby said an even bigger gleam of excitement in her eyes, “This sword sounds more like a family-heirloom to me! I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.”

“I agree that blade has a story to it Jaune.” Ana said, smiling up at him, “You should be proud of it.”

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed, his mood lightening immensely.

“So why’d you two come help me up in the courtyard?” Ruby asked, as the trio continued their stroll.

“Eh, why not?” Jaune said, brushing it off, “My mom always said, ‘strangers are just friends ya haven’t met yet.’”

“You’re mom sounds like a wise woman Jaune.” Ana stated, looking around him at Ruby, “You looked like you could use a pick me up, literally and metaphorically.”

“Well thank you, both of you.” Ruby said, smiling up at them.

“Don’t mention it.” Ana said, before taking a quick look around, “But do either of you knew where were going?”

Jaune and Ruby stopped and looked at her, simultaneously pointed at each other, “Oh, I dunno, I was following them.”

Ana stared at them in silence, a smile creeping onto her face, “So were lost?”

“Not for long I imagine.” Jaune consoled, looking around expectantly, “There’s got to be a directory around here somewhere. Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?”

Ruby snorted, while Ana’s smile widened.

“Is that a ‘no’?” Jaune asked.

“That’s a no.” Ruby responded.

**And so ends part two! Next time, sleepovers, new friendships, and sparked rivalries. So yes completing off WATH is Hana Song, a pint-sized powerhouse with a deceptively explosive personality and Ana Amari, the deeply caring and protective Team Mom..with a dark secret. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did leave comments. If you have questions fire away, if you have legit criticisms I’m open to them. VerBeek Signing Off!**


End file.
